Two is Better than One
by duckfanatick
Summary: SongFic.Based off the song Two is Better than One by Boys like Girls featuring Taylor Swift. Niley One-Shot.


**I listening to my iPod the other night and this song came up. I just thought it really fit Miley and Nicks relationship. The song is Two is Better than One by Boys like Girls featuring Taylor Swift. Reviews would make a great early christmas present :). It's in Nick's POV and the lyrics are italics.**

**Disclaimer: I completely own Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, and Boys like Girls. Oh wait, nope, confused myself with some rich guy living across the street. ~sigh~**

* * *

I sighed. Miley's coming over any second and I need to finish writing this song for her. I wanted to tell her how sorry I am for hurting her, maybe even get back together. The door opened and Miley walked in.

"Hey Miles."

"Hey, what are you working on?"

"A new song. I can't figure out anything past the first verse."

"Oh, maybe I can help you?"

"That'd be great. This is what I have so far…" I started strumming my guitar and singing the soft melody.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
you came into my life and I thought hey  
you know, this could be something_

'_Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

"Wow, Nick that's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Can I have the pencil for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." I watched as she started writing down new lyrics. I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is today.

"What do you think about this?"

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one_

"That's perfect. These 3 lines would fit great after that." I noticed Miley watching me as I started singing again. Maybe she wants to get back together too.

_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"Nick, maybe we could do this as a duet or something?"

"Yeah, if we get the song done today we could go record it next week."

"I just thought of the perfect second verse. How about this?" She picked up my guitar and sang the next few lines.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

Wow, I never noticed how amazing her voice was.

"Then we could sing the chorus together." She said.

"Yeah." I picked up my guitar and started singing.

_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah_

Our voices melded together and the rest of the lyrics just came flowing out.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you thought that got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one_

"Nick that was the best song we have ever written."

"I know. We should go play it for the rest of my family, see what they think."

"Nick, I was thinking… maybe we can spend some time alone instead?"

"Alone?"

"You know, hanging out at the park. Maybe grab something to eat? Possibly even I date?"

A date? She does want to get back together!

"An actual date? You want to get back together?"

"Nick, as much as you hurt me the last time I really miss spending time with you. We've been so awkward lately and after writing this song I think we could actually work this time and…"

"Miley, I love you."

"Wha-what?"

"I've loved you since the first day we met. Me breaking up with you was a huge mistake and I regret that now more than ever."

I bent down and pressed my lips to hers. It felt like it had been a lifetime when we finally broke apart.

"I love you too Nicky."


End file.
